Conventional implementations of memory controllers often fail to pass robust electrostatic discharge, clock jitter and power margin testing because of undetected corruption of data in an external memory device. The corruption occurs due to interface events and internal memory device events. The interface events, such as the electrostatic discharge, occur on wires connecting the memory controllers and the external memory devices and can corrupt the data and addresses being transferred on the wires. The internal events include soft errors within the external memory device, such as ionizing radiation that can flip bits within memory cells.